A Surprise from the Past
by Aleja21
Summary: Adam meets the daughter he never knew he had. Some strong language and sexual situations chap. 4 is up
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X or 7th Heaven Characters, so please don't sue me.

****

A Surprise From The Past... 

I guess I've always known that I was a little different from the rest of my family. My father the minister, the man everyone in our community looks up to and asks for advice. Then my mother, the housewife, stay at home mom of eight kids and of course the ever loving ministers wife. As I've said there're eight of us kids, the oldest one is Matt he's 19 and he's going to start his second year of college in the fall. Then there is me I'm 17 and a senior in high school. Then there are Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins Sam and David who are 6 1/2 months old. 

So on to what makes me different, compared to the rest of my family I am quiet and a bit of a loner. Its not so much that I don't like people it's more that they don't like me, in other words I'm a social outcast. However throughout high school I've participated in two extra curricular activities and they are gymnastics and cheerleading. To look at me you would never be able to guess the secret that I've kept from my family, all of these years. That secret is that I have special abilities. When I was younger I realized that I was very agile and could do things that most people couldn't. Also my senses are very acute I could see, hear, and smell things that others couldn't, plus I have great coordination. But then the weirdest things are my eyes, whenever I get mad they change, the best way to describe them is that they look like cat eyes. I don't know what has made me the way I am but I kind of like it. 

Yesterday my life was turned upside down. Matt was involved in a car accident, so once the family got to the hospital we were all asked to get our blood tested so that if any of us match we could donate some. However I didn't match, so being the brain that I am, I found Matt's doctor and asked him why. Well he explained it all to me during that talk he asked me for my parents blood types, however when I told him he seemed somewhat confused because I matched neither one of them. So the next day I went to ask them why that was. 

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you before you go to the hospital to visit Matt." 

"What's wrong Tyler? Are you worried about Matt?" 

"Well yes, but that's not why I need to talk to you." 

"Yesterday at the hospital I was tested to see if I could donate blood for Matt, but as you know I don't match." 

"Tyler what are you getting at?" 

"I was getting to that mom. I asked the doctor why that was and during that conversion he asked me for yours and dads blood type. However I match neither one of you. So would you care to explain this to me because I can only come up with two reasons for this? One I'm adopted or two you're not my real dad. So which is it?" 

"Annie I think its time you tell her the truth." 

"After Matt was born Eric and I went through a bad patch. We separated and were considering divorce. During this time I met a man by the name of Adam and we started seeing each other for several months. Well Eric and I started talking again and we decided to give our marriage another chance so I left Adam. Once I was home again I found out that I was pregnant with you, and as they say the rest is history." 

"So when were you planning on telling me the truth?" 

"I wasn't." 

After my mom said that I just grabbed my backpack and walked out the door without looking back. 

************ 

"Hey Adam I was just going through the GENOMEX database and it looks like they're after another new mutant." 

"Ok Jesse, do you have any idea where we can find this new mutant and what type are we looking for?" 

"Well Eckhart is sending his men to the mall, I'm not sure what kind of mutant it is, but I do know the mutant is a woman" 

"Well that's were Emma and Shalimar went for the day for some retail therapy, so get in touch with them and tell them to keep a look out." 

"Ok. Hey Shal, Emm do you hear me?" 

"Yes, Jess we're here you, what's up?" 

"New mutant on the run at the mall, I don't have a description for you but I can tell you it's a woman." 

"Thanks that's a lot to go on. Call us when you get more info or we'll call you." 

"Be careful you two." 

************

So once I left the house I just walking around aimlessly. At some point in time I ended up at the mall. There I just walked from store to store looking at the different window displays. When I got to the window of my favorite shop, I noticed these men in business suits, tan trench coats and Ray Bans following me. This freaked me out so I started walking faster until I noticed that they had me surrounded. 

"Stop. Miss Camden, you are to come with us." 

"The Hell I am who are you and what do you want from me?" 

"I'm Agent Holmes, I'm with the GSA, you need to come with us, and this is for your own safety." 

"What's the GSA I've never heard of it?" 

"Just come with us ma'am and all will be explained." 

"Sorry I'll take a rain check on that." 

"That won't do." he said then he tried to grab me. 

"Hey didn't you hear the lady, she's not interested in joining your little party." 

Emma and Shalimar showed up then and evened up the odds. Shalimar started fighting the different GSA agents, while Emma went over to Ty and started heading for the nearest exit. 

"Brennan" 

"Yes, Emma what do you need?" 

"Can you bring the Double Helix we need a quick exit and I'm bringing company." 

"What about Shal?" 

"Once she looses the GSA she'll take the car back to Sanctuary." 

"Ok, I should be there in a minute or two."

As soon Brennan landed the Helix Emma and Ty got on board. The Helix then took off taking them all back to Sanctuary. Emma then took out a small box containing a small clear disk. 

"This is a visual cloak, it won't hurt you, it's a kind of like a blindfold that we need you to wear it." 

"Ok, but who are you and what do you want from me?" 

"My name is Emma Delauro and the man you saw piloting this plane is Brennan Mulwray. We're also new mutants, and we're just trying to help you. Oh, and what's your name?" 

"I'm Ty and what's a new mutant?" 

"You know Children of GENOMEX." was all Brennan said. 

"What's GENOMEX? Could you please just tell me what the hell is going on instead of talking in riddles? I noticed that the blonde's eyes change color the same way mine do. However I don't know what causes it to happen." 

Emma suddenly interrupted Ty "I have just one more question, then I promise you'll get your questions answered." 

"So ask away." 

"Are you afraid of fire?" 

"Yes I am." 

As soon as Ty answered the question Brennan contacted Adam. 

"Adam, you their?" 

"Yes, what's going."

"Well we got the girl, my guess she's probably around 17 or 18 and her name is Ty. From what Emma's been able to find out she doesn't know anything about new mutants or GENOMEX. She is a new mutant though, from what she's told us and what I've seen I'd say she's a feral. But you can find out for sure when we get to Sanctuary which should be in five or so minutes." 

"Thanks Brennan, we'll talk more when you get here." 

For the rest of the flight Emma told Ty all about Mutant X, The Children of GENOMEX, the GSA and about the different kinds of new mutants. After they landed Emma removed the visual cloak and led Ty into the main part of Sanctuary. 

"Hello, you must be Ty. I'm Adam Kane and this is Jesse Kilmartin. Welcome to Sanctuary." 

"Wow this place looks great." 

"Ty would you mind if I ran some tests on you, then one of these three can show you to your room." 

"Alright." 

With that done Adam took Ty to the lab. The others headed to the dojo just as Shalimar walked in. 

"So where's the newbie?" 

"In the lab with Adam." 

Once they entered the dojo Jesse sat down on one of the benches, Shal then sat down on the floor directly in front of him, she then turned her head to look up so that he could kiss her.

Later that night Emma went into the lab to do some work. When she finished her stuff she thought she would help Adam by going through Ty's test results and filing them. While going through them the computer did pick something out and that was that some of Adam and Ty's DNA markers matched. According to the computer analysis Ty is Adam's daughter. So the next morning Emma found Adam before he went to the lab. 

"Hi Adam" 

"What's wrong Emma?" he asked giving her a good morning kiss. "What time did you come to bed last night I didn't here you come in." 

"I slept on the bed in the lab." 

"Why what's going on?" 

"Last night I finished my work and then I went over Ty's test results and found something that might interest you." 

"What?" 

"Ty's your daughter." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I was going through the results and accidentally hit one of the buttons on the keyboard. The computer then started comparing Ty's DNA to the ones in our database and this is what it came up with." She said handing him a piece of paper. 

Adam took the paper and turned white as a ghost when he finished reading it. "I don't believe it," he said taking a seat in the dinning area. 

Emma just sat down next to him showing her support but not saying anything, waiting for him to make the next move. She could feel his emotions without even reading him; they were flowing from him so strongly. She felt anger, confusion, sadness and even a little excitement. Also Emma got the impression that Adam new who Ty's mother is, which worried her. 

Later that morning Adam found Ty sitting at the pond reading one of Brennan's books. 

"Morning Adam" 

"Morning, how are you feeling today?" 

"Good thanks" 

"I see you found Brennan's book collection" 

"Yes, I did and he was kind enough to let me borrow this one, it happens to be my favorite book." 

"I have a couple of questions for you if you don't mind." 

She put down the book "Sure no problem." 

"Emma and I went over your test results and we found something I want to talk to you about." 

"Ok" 

"Can you tell me about your parents." 

"Well my mom's a house wife and I never met my real dad. Up until 2 days ago I didn't even know I had a step dad." 

"What's your full name?" 

"Tyler Anne Marie Camden." 

"Nice name." 

"Thanks" 

"Do you know anything about your real dad?" 

"I know his first name is Adam, that's it. Mom won't tell me more than that. So what did you find out that has you so worried. You're kind of scarring me here a little." 

"No, its nothing really bad. I know who your real father is. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"You do? Who is it?" 

"Ty I'm your father." 

"You? Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just a little shocked." 

"That's ok. I know the feeling." 

"So who else knows?" 

"You, Emma and I are the only ones who no at the moment. I would however, like to tell the rest of my team." 

"That's fine. I don't mind if you tell them. I do have a question of my own. Are you and Emma dating? I'm asking because you to seem to have this vibe between you. Also are Jesse and Shal a couple?" 

"Yes on both counts."

-------------------------------------------- New section ------------------------------------------------

Adam and Ty talked for the rest of the day, each telling the other about their lives. That night Adam made an announcement to the others.

"Guys listen up, there is something I want to tell you. Ty is my daughter."

"Hey cool."

"Welcome to the family." 

"Thanks Shal. Up until know I haven't felt part of one, so I'm thankful that you guys except me for who I am."

"Here this is for you. I had Jesse make it this afternoon." Emma said handing Ty a small box.

"Oh cool. Thank you."

"It's a COM ring, similar to the ones we were."

While Jesse said this she put on the ring, and it changed, a pattern became apparent. She looked up with confusion etched on her face.

"The ring is coded to your DNA sequence that's why it changed."

"Thank you."

************

That night Emma and Adam sat down for a much needed talk.

" Adam, even though a lot has happened in the last 48hours I still love you."

" I love you to hon."

" Is Ty gonna stay here or is she going to go back to her mother? Because whatever the decision is, it needs to be made soon if she's going to graduate this year. Oh, and just for the record I'm not jealous, I'm just worried cause I don't want to see you get hurt."

" To tell you the truth I honestly don't know what is going to happen. Also I appreciate your concern for me."

" Talk to her and see what she wants to do. Has she contacted her mother yet? Even if Ty is angry at Annie she should call her, cause I'll bet you anything that Annie is worried sick."

" I'll get her to do that either tonight or first thing in the morning. Emm are you sure you're ok with this, because what happens will affect you just as much as it does me" he said pulling her into his arms and placing a loving kiss on her temple.

" I'm fine Adam. Ty and I get along well, she doesn't seem to have a problem with us being together. Like I said when we started talking your having a daughter doesn't change the fact that I love you."

************

The next morning after having talked with Adam Ty called her mother.

" Hello."

" Hey Lucy can you put mom on the phone?"

"Sure. Are you ok? Dad told us everything."

" I'm fine Lucy, but can you please put mom on?"

" Sure, here she is."

" Tyler is that you?" a worried voice asked.

" Yes, mom it's me and before you ask I'm fine."

" When are you coming home?"

" I'll be home tomorrow, and the we'll talk tomorrow."

" Fine take care of yourself."

" I will, how's Matt doing?"

" He's doing better, he should be out of the hospital by the end of the week."

" Ok bye."

" Bye Ty."

************

" So did you talk to your mom?" Brennan asked.

" Yes, I told her I'd come home tomorrow. But I'm scared."

" Of what?" he asked her gently.

" My entire life has been turned upside down. I'm worried about how the rest of my family will now treat me that they know the truth. Also what if the GSA tries to get me again, this could endanger my family."

" Well what you've mentioned are all valid concerns, I can't really give you any advice about the family stuff since my childhood sucked and I spent more time on the streets than at home. But I can tell you this neither Adam or the rest of us will let anything happen to you or your family."

" Thanks Brennan" Ty said hugging him tightly.

" For what?"

" Being here and listening to my problems."

" I'm your friend Ty, I'll always be there for you."

" Enough serious talk lets talk about something else."

" Ok so you like poetry?"

" Yes I do, like you, I like Walt Whitman but I also like Robert Frost."

" What's your favorite poem?" 

" The road not taken by Robert Frost. Ok my turn to ask a question." 

" Ok as away." 

" Do you have a girlfriend Adam was kind of evasive when I asked him."

" No I don't, I haven't been in a serious relationship for a while, why do you ask?"

" Just curious." she said blushing.

" So do you have a boyfriend back home?" he asked surprised at his own curiosity and even more so at the hint of jealousy he was feeling, waiting for her answer. 

" No, I don't have a boyfriend. Guys aren't exactly interested in me, I mean look at me, I'm no beauty queen."

Brennan was completely shocked by what she had told him. How could she not know that she is beautiful was beyond him. " Ty don't say that, you are gorgeous" he then bent his head down and kissed her slowly and softly on the lips. At first she was hesitant but after a few seconds she kissed him back. After a couple of minutes Brennan pulled away from Ty. 

" Please don't tell me you're sorry that happened." 

" No, I'm not but I do feel like I took advantage of you, look the timing isn't the best and you have a lot of stuff to deal with at the moment, plus I'm a lot older than you."

" I'm not a child so don't treat me like one."

" Did that feel like I was treating you like a child, cause it sure as hell didn't to me" he said walking away from her.

After Brennan left she felt empty inside, for some reason that she couldn't explain to her self when she'd been in his arms she'd felt whole. 

************

The next morning after having eaten breakfast they discussed what was going to happen that day. 

" I'm gonna take Ty home since I need to talk to Annie."

" Adam shouldn't someone stay with Ty for protection, since the GSA is still after her" Jesse suggested.

" I agree with you, Jesse. That's why I'd like Brennan to do it."

" What? Why do I have to get stuck with babysitting duty, can't Shal do it?"

" Adam I don't need a babysitter, I'm a big girl."

Shal stepped in at this point before things got completely out of hand. " No one said you need a babysitter. It would just be better if someone was with you incase the GSA tries something again which is very likely also think of the rest of your family." Even though Shal new that the last part had been emotional blackmail she was glad that she'd said it.

" Fine."

" Brennan please do this for me I need Shal and Jess for something else and Emma is in the middle of something already. I would consider this a personal favor."

" Ok Adam I'll do it. But how is this supposed to work? Is your ex gonna agree to this?"

" We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Brennan take the Mustang so you can get around town, I'll drive down in the Audi. We leave in half an hour so pack your bags."

Brennan turned around as soon as Adam finished and went to his room. Emma followed him and walked into his room.

" Why are you being such an ass?"

" Emma stay out of this."

" No, I won't what's going on?"

" Nothing I have to go." He said grabbing his duffle bag and walking out the door. " Please close the door behind you" he said over his shoulder as he headed towards the garage.

************

That night Adam, Brennan and Ty showed up at the Camden house. After a tearful welcome Marie took Lucy, Simon and Ruthie out for ice cream so that the others could talk.

" What are you doing here?" Annie asked Adam.

" He came to bring me home and ask you in person why you never fucking told him about me" Ty yelled.

" Ty don't talk to your mom like that" Adam said, " This is between me and her. Why don't you show Brennan around and I'll call you when this has been settled."

" Fine" she turned to Brennan "lets go."

" Call us Adam." Brennan said turning and leaving behind Ty.

After Ty and Brennan left Annie and Adam got into a heated argument, they yelled and ranted at each other for over an hour, at the end of which Adam said that the decision about what should happen next was up to Ty.

************

" So what do you want to do?"

" Can we clear the air, I don't want us avoiding each other anymore or being crude. Oh, and just for the record I don't want to forget last night."

Brennan pulled the car over at the side of the road and turned off the engine. " Look I'm sorry about last night and this morning I was an ass." Ty just smiled when he said that. " Yes, I admit it I acted like an ass. I don't want to forget what happened either but you're also my friends daughter."

" I'm Adam's daughter so what."

" So what. I live in his house, I work with him, don't you think their being an 'us' would cause some form of problem. Also there is the age difference."

" Brennan I think Adam would be ok with us being together, how old are you?"

" I just turned 26."

" Well I'll be 18 in two months so that means there is an almost nine year age gap between us. Know if he says something he'll be a hypocrite I mean look at the age gap between him and Emma."

" Don't you know rational thinking goes out the window where parents and their kids are concerned?"

" Fine where does that leave us, I want to give what's between you and me a chance."

" So do I, ok we'll give 'us' a try. On one condition, that we keep what's between us to ourselves for a bit. With everything that's going on I think we should let the dust settle. So now where are we going on our first date?"

" Ok I'll agree to that. How does Eddie's Pool Hall sound, it's the local hang out. Also Shal said you're a good pool player and you could teach me, cause I don't know how to play."

" I'll teach you, so can you give me directions."

Brennan pulled the Mustang back onto the road and followed Ty's directions to the pool hall.

Their he taught her the basics and they played several rounds. " Hey have you had enough yet?"

" Sure" Ty replied picking up her coke.

" Do you know of any decent motels I still need to find a place to stay?"

" Yeah, there's one just down the road."

With that said they left and drove to the motel so that Brennan could get a room for the foreseeable future. Once he dropped off the bags Brennan's cell phone rang " Hello"

" Hey it's Adam can you bring Ty back to the house."

" Sure."

Once he got off the phone he walked over to the window where Ty was standing and put his arms around her waist. " That was your dad, it seems the battle is over for the time being and he wants me to bring you home." He then turned her around in his arms and kissed her. 

" Man, I could really get used to this" she said burying her face in his chest.

************

When they got back to the house everyone sat down and talked about what would happen from then on. It was decided that Ty would stay until graduation and that they would then discuss what would happen next. They also agreed it would be best for Brennan to watch the family.

Over the next month Ty would go to school and then hang out with Brennan for the rest of the night doing different things. During that month he taught her how to spar, drive a motorcycle and then some nights they'd stay in his motel room and he'd read to her from one of his poetry books.

Adam, Emma, Shal and Jesse all came for Ty's graduation.

" Hey girl" Shal said as she hugged her tightly " so how does it feel to be done with high school?"

" Great thanks." She said as she hugged the others " I'm glad you guys could come, I've missed you." 

" Well we missed you to" Jesse said.

After the graduation ceremony was over Brennan pulled her to the side.

"Congratulations" he said and then kissed her " here I wanted to give you your graduation present now before we catch up with the others."

" You didn't have to get me anything," she said opening the box he had just given her. " Thank You" she said kissing him quickly " can you put it on me".

" Sure turn around" he said taking the necklace from her.

" Brenn can we tell the others about us yet? I know I agreed to keep it a secret but I don't want to any more."

" Yeah we can tell the others, you're right the team will be ok with us, however I don't think your mom likes me much."

" That's because she had sergeant Michaels look into your past."

" Well that explains why she hides the all the valuables every time I set foot into the house."

" So you noticed huh?"

" Kinda hard not to. Ok, lets join the others."

" Alright" she said grabbing his hand as they started walking towards the others.

Once they joined the others Shal and Emma both rushed over to hug her. "Congrats." They both said at the same time.

" Hey cool necklace."

" Thanks Shal."

" Hey Brennan isn't that one of your rings on the end?"

" Yes Emma it's one of my rings, I gave it to her as a graduation present."

" Oh, how sweet. Is that why you to were holding hands just a minute ago?"

" Shal cant a woman hold her mans hand in public without the whole world coming to a stand still."

There was a collective gasp then Shalimar asked, " Are you two dating?"

" Since when are you slow on the up take Shal, yes Ty and I are a couple."

" Cool" Jesse said.

" Adam I hope you don't have a problem with this. I really care about Ty."

" No Brennan I don't have a problem with this, as long as you don't hurt my daughter, or your next tune-up won't be so gentle" Adam said with a grin on his face.

Smiling Brennan said " No problem."

----------------------------------------- New Section ---------------------------------------------------

A week later Ty was I her room packing her bags when her mother came in.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm packing some stuff, for when Brennan comes by later. He's taking me back to dad's place. I'm gonna stay their for a while, and no I don't know how long I'll be staying there."

" You're not going. Your not going on a road trip with that heathen and your not staying with Adam, you don't know him and it could put you in danger."

" Mom, I'm going and that's not something that's up for debate or discussion, it's not my fault I don't know my own father but yours, and where Brennan's concerned he's not a heathen, he's a good man and a good friend, whom I happen to trust with my life. Brennan will protect me no matter what happens and so will the others. As far as putting my life endanger goes you did that the day you went to Genomex and had them do their experiments on me. That was your decision, yes, you saved my life by doing this but, guess what you also ensured I'd never be normal" she said flashing her eyes.

" What did you just do?"

" Nothing."

" Don't lie to me. How did you do that?"

" I'm a feral, so in my case that means when GENOMEX was experimenting on me they spliced my DNA with that of a tiger. So I know have special abilities, I can flash my eyes, sense when people are around me, and much more that I can't explain or even know about. See dad and Shal can help me with this."

" Well if we took you back to GENOMEX maybe they can reverse the side effects, I mean you didn't even have them until recently."

" There's not a chance in hell that you will ever get me to go back to GENOMEX, I'm not a human lab rat for crying out loud. Mom, just for the record the first time that I can actually remember doing something with my powers I was four yrs old so that's not exactly recently."

" Why didn't you ever tell your father or myself?"

" At first I was scared and then later I realized being different isn't something one brags about" she said stuffing the last of Brennan's books in her bag.

" Ty, Brennan is here," Lucy yelled up the stairs.

" Tell him I'll be down in a minute" Ty yelled back.

What she hadn't realized was that Brennan had already come up the stairs and was standing in her doorway. " Do you want some help with that?"

" Hi, didn't here you come up. Yeah, I could use a hand or two, could you take that suitcase."

" Sure what about the duffle bag?"

" I got it."

When she said this he picked up the suitcase and then said over his shoulder, " I'll put this in the car and wait for you downstairs, but we do have to leave soon. I don't really wanna drive late at night unless it can't be avoided."

" We should be out of here in ten minutes or so."

When Brennan was gone Annie tried again to put her foot down and tell Ty that this was unacceptable behavior.

" Mom, I love you but this is something I have to do. If you really wanted to yes you could put your foot down and say no I can't go, however, I'll be eighteen next month and then I will leave. So one way or another I'm going."

" So be it," Annie replied finally caving in.

***********

At first the drive to Sanctuary as un eventful, but roughly 2 ½ hours into the trip they ended up in the middle of a huge thunder and lightning storm, so Brennan drove to the next town and got them a motel room. Once their Ty took Brennan's cell phone and called Adam while he took heir bags to their room. 

" Hello"

" Hey Emma it's Ty."

" How's it going?"

" Not so well. Look we're not gonna make it home tonight."

" Why?"

" We got caught in a bad storm we thought we might be able to out run it, but no such luck."

" Alright I'll tell Adam."

" Thanks. See you in the morning."

" Bye."

************

" Who was that?" asked Adam, giving Emma the fright of her live since hadn't noticed him come in.

" That was Ty she said that they wouldn't get here till tomorrow."

" Why?" asked Adam, with a huge frown on his face.

Emma sensed the fear he was feeling so she quickly told him everything Ty had said to ease his worries. She the gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him not to stay up to late because she had plans for him tonight, she then gave him a mental picture that told him everything and walked off.

************

When Brennan came back to the room he was soaked from head to toe. " Did you get through?"

" Yeah, I talked with Emma she said she'd tell Adam what's going on. Hey put the stuff down and get into the shower before you catch pneumonia."

" Only if you join me" he replied with a wicked grin on his face.

" Ok race you" she said in return running to the bathroom and taking off her clothes at the same time.

He ran after her laughing. When he caught her he turned her in his arms and kissed her. While he was kissing her she grabbed his t-shirt and started pulling it up his body. They broke apart just long enough for Ty to remove the shirt, then they were kissing again. Some how they managed to remove the rest of their clothes and get into the shower. Once in the shower Brennan grabbed the complimentary bottle of shower gel and began to wash Ty, when he was finished she returned the favor. When both had washed the other he started kissing her again soon he had her pinned up against the stall wall, but when he realized what he was doing he backed off a bit.

" What's wrong?" Ty asked I a shaky voice afraid she'd done something wrong. 

" Nothings wrong" he said kissing her temple " I'm just trying to slow things down a bit. I don't want our first time to be here in the shower. I want to lay you down on a bed where I can look at you, touch you, and kiss every inch of your body."

" Oh" she replied in a very aroused voice. " I thought I'd done something wrong."

" No, you didn't do anything wrong" he said taking her into his arms again. As he held her he reached behind her and turned off the water. He then let her go and stepped out of the shower and reached behind him for a towel, which he wrapped around her. He then grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. After doing this he took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed together. He then turned her to face him and kissed her all over again. Things continued from their for several hours. The next morning when Ty woke up she found Brennan's legs entwined with hers and his arm laying across her waist. Slowly she turned herself around trying not to wake him up in the process. Once she faced him she noticed that his eyes were open and that he had a lazy smile on his face. He bent his head down and slowly kissed her.

" Morning beautiful."

" Morning, how long were you watching me?"

" I don't know 10 maybe 15 minutes."

" What time is it?" she asked snuggling deeper in his embrace and placing a kiss on the side of his neck just where he liked it.

" You keep this up and we won't make back to Sanctuary today."

" Would that be so bad?" she asked placing another kiss on his neck.

" As far as I'm concerned no, however, Adam might think differently, and as much as I love you I have no intentions of giving him a reason for killing me, causing me a lot of pain or stopping us from seeing each other. And yes some of what I said was selfish."

" That may be, but you're right we do need to get going" but a soon as she got up she winced.

" What's wrong?" Brennan asked with a concerned look on his face.

" I'm fine just a little sore" she said blushing a deep red.

" Look I'm sorry I should have taken it easy on you once I realized you're a virgin."

" I don't regret what happened, so please tell me that you don't."

" How could I regret something that was amazing" he said getting up out of bed and walking over to her. He but his hand under her chin lifting it so that she was looking him in the eyes. " Ty in the short time that we've been together I've fallen in love with you, so short of you cheating on me you could do no wrong. Also how could I regret sleeping with you when you gave me something wonderful. I'm just sorry that I hurt you." When he finished what he was saying his cell phone started ringing, so he walked over to it and answered it. " This better be good."

" Good morning to you to Brennan."

" What do you want Shal?"

" I just wanted to give you a wakeup call and see how the weather is?"

" I'm up and in need of coffee, and the weather seems to have cleared up, so we'll head out in a bit and should be back at Sanctuary by lunch time."

" Cool. Emma and I will make Ty's favorite for lunch. Call when you're half an hour away. Can I talk to Ty?"

" Yeah, I'll call you and no you can't talk to her she's in the bathroom."

" Alright see you later."

" Bye Shal."

************

Once they returned to Sanctuary Brennan carried Ty's bags to her room. Ty settled into life at Sanctuary fairly quickly. Jesse taught Ty how to work the computer wall when the team went on missions, and Shal started teaching her how to fight, so that she would be able to go on missions with them in the near future. 

" Hey could everyone please meet me in the com room."

" We're on our way" replied Jesse answering for the others.

" So what's going on Adam?" Shal asked her voice full of curiosity.

" Well I thought we'd let Ty go on her first mission."

Ty started smiling when she heard Adam's news " Yes, what is it?"

" Well today should just be a simple meet and greet with someone who needs to get into the underground. Emma, Shal I want you two, to go with her."

" When do we leave?" Emma asked.

" Your to meet this person under the West Street Bridge in an hour. Take the Audi and take this person to safe house # 6."

" What kind of new mutant are we dealing with and male or female?" Shal asked.

" Well all I know is that this new mutant is male and I have no clue as to what his abilities are or his name for that matter."

" Adam no offense but this doesn't sound like your normal meet and greet." Brennan added his voice laced with concern.

" Brennan they'll be fine."

Ty walked over to Brennan and looked up into his eyes " Brennan I can do this, let me prove it. I've worked hard and trained with all of you, give me a chance to prove that I can help the team."

" I'm just worried about you."

" I know that and it makes me love you even more."

While she was saying this Jesse was making gagging noises in the background until Shalimar elbowed him in the side. " Ouch."

-------------------------------------- New Section ------------------------------------------------------

Once the discussion was over Shal, Emma and Ty took the Audi and headed over to the walkway that passes under the West Street Bridge. They waited there for fifteen minutes before the man finally showed up. Shal walked up to him and asked " Are you looking to go into the underground?"

" Yes, I am."

" What's your name and your ability?" asked Ty.

" My name is Damien Webster and I'm a geological elemental, to be specific I can cause earthquakes." he said with a smirk on his face.

Then without warning the ground started to shake, as the shaking increased some of the support beams came crashing down to the ground. One of those beams landed on Ty pinning her to the ground. The quaking stopped as suddenly as it had started. When the ground stilled Shal and Emma ran over to Ty.

" Is she alive?" asked Shal her voice trembling.

" I have a faint pulse, but we need to get her out of here fast."

Shal quickly assessed the situation and then spoke into her COM ring, " Anyone their?"

" Hey, Shal it's Jess, you guys done?"

" No Jess we need your help, it was a setup, Bring the Helix as fast as you can."

" What happened?" Adam asked.

" No time for that now just get the Helix here fast Ty's trapped and hurt really badly."

" Ok Brennan and I are on the way, Adams already started prepping the lab."

The guys quickly rushed to where the girls were. When they got to the bridge they were shocked at the devastation they found. Within minutes they found the girls, when Brennan saw Ty he quickly ran over to her but soon realized that she was unconscious. Jesse followed Brennan, he quickly assessed the situation and then phased the metal beam so that Brennan could pull her out. He then carried her to the Helix, once on board he placed her on the floor and did something he hadn't done years, he said a prayer-promising god anything as long as Ty lived. Emma and Shal drove the Audi back to Sanctuary while Jesse piloted the Helix. When the Helix landed Brennan carried Ty to the med lab and laid her down on the lab chair. Adam then ordered both men out of the room while he treated Ty, grudgingly they both left. Ten minutes after the guys got back the girls came running in both with tear stained faces. 

" How is she?" they asked in unison.

Brennan didn't answer he just stared at the door leading into the lab as if in a trance. Several hours later a tired Adam exited the lab, the others immediately got up off of the flour and went up to him awaiting news.

" She's asleep at the moment. She had some internal injuries which have been repaired, and some cracked ribs. However, when the beam landed on her it bruised her spinal column."

Brennan finally spoke out at this point " What in the Hell does that mean? English Adam, just tell us in plain English."

" Ty might be paralyzed from the waist down, but we won't know until the swelling goes down."

When Adam said this Brennan pushed his way past him and headed for the lab.

" Brennan she's asleep go take a shower and get some sleep you can see her in the morning."

" Go to Hell! It's your fault she's lying in there. I'm not gonna leave her alone, I made that mistake once already today and look what happened then." with that said he turned around and walked into the lab pulling up a chair next to the exam bed she was know lying on, he then took her hand and just held it.

Out in the hallway Emma walked up to Adam as Jesse led Shalimar off to her room.

" It's not your fault Adam, Brennan's just angry."

" It is my fault I shouldn't have let her go."

" You held something back when you were telling us about her condition, what is it?"

" It would seem that my daughter's also 8 weeks pregnant." 

" Are you sure Adam?"

" Emma, she woke up for a couple of minutes while I was treating her and she had two questions for me ' How are Shal and Emm?' and ' How's my baby?'. when she asked me this I went over some of the scans I took and they confirmed it."

" Well there's nothing else you can do for her tonight so take your own advice and get some sleep tomorrows gonna be a busy day."

" Alright. Stay with me tonight."

" Sure I'll be up in a minute, I'm just gonna go check on Brennan."

" Ok."

Adam went upstairs and Emma went into the lab.

" Hey Bren."

" Hey Em."

" How are you?"

" You tell me you're the Psionic" he said sarcastically " sorry Emm" he said a minute later feeling guilty. 

" Angry, hurt, scared, plus I also feel lots of love."

" I think that sums it up. Today I did something I haven't done since my mom died, I actually prayed."

" You know this isn't Adam's fault, so please don't take it out on him. Do you honestly think he'd intentionally but his daughter in harms way?"

" Em I see where you're coming from on this and I know you're trying to help, but please just drop it for know."

" Ok, get some sleep." she said placing a kiss on his temple and then leaving the lab. 

************

At the same time Shal and Jesse were talking in her room.

" This is my fault I should of protected her." Shal yelled at no one in particular while pacing in her room like a caged animal.

" Shal it's not your fault! You couldn't have known that this was a step up." Jess stated calmly.

" When we got their I knew something was off but I didn't follow my gut and it nearly got one of my best friends killed. I mean hell I'm a feral for crying out loud I'm supposed to be able to sense danger and protect my family." she replied breaking down.

Jesse walked over to where she'd curled up in a ball. "I repeat this isn't your fault. Sometimes things happen and they're out of our control, and this just happened to be one of those situations. Anyway Ty is strong she'll be fine." Jesse then picked her up off of the floor and carried her to her bed where he held her until she finally cried herself to sleep.

************

When Ty woke up it took her a while to realize where she was, all she knew for sure was that she was in a lot of pain and that some one had a tight hold on her hand. " G' morning sleepy head" she said to Brennan in a teasing voice. She then got a closer look and was surprised to see his hair tousled, clothes disheveled, and he had a five o'clock shadow on his chin.

" G' morning" he replied yawning " how do you feel?"

" Like I got hit with a Mack Truck. How are Shal and Em?"

" They're both fine, a couple of cuts and bruises, nothing serious. They're more worried about you." he then spoke into his COM ring " Adam, Ty's awake."

" Thanks, Brennan, I'll be down in a minute."

" How long have in been out?"

He looked at his watch " Around 72 hours."

" And how long have you been in that chair?"

" A couple of hours. The guys and I took shifts sitting with you."

" Well go to bed. I'm fine and knowing dad he's gonna want to run some tests on me."

"But…"

"Brennan Mulwray take your tired ass upstairs, take a shower, shave, and go to bed. Oh, and go eat something, I can hear your stomach growling. It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon. So leave, I don't wanna see you here for at least 6 hours, got it? Good."

" Yes ma'am" he said giving her a mock salute and then kissing her quickly on the lips before leaving.

Five minutes later Adam walked into the lab carrying two cups of coffee.

" Here I thought you might want this" he said handing her one of the mugs " do you need any pain killers."

" Yes please." she replied.

Adam handed her two pills, " These should help."

" Thanks dad, and just for the record what happened wasn't your fault. So how am I doing?"

" Well, you have bruises, some cuts and a couple of cracked ribs."

" Why cant I feel my legs?"

" Your spinal column was bruised, which is causing temporary paralysis."

" How temporary?"

" I don't know, it may be permanent, but I won't know until the swelling goes down."

" What about my baby?"

" As far as I can tell the baby is fine, however I'm planning on having a friend of mine go over your test results just to be sure."

" Thanks dad, did you tell Brennan?"

" No, however I did tell Em."

" That's fine. Its still sinking in, I only found out for sure a couple of days ago."

" Does Brennan know?"

" That I'm pregnant, no. We were supposed to have a romantic picnic the other night, overlooking the water, and that's when I had planned on telling him."

" I'm sorry I sent you out their Ty."

" Dad it's not your fault I got hurt, and you said the baby's fine so please don't blame yourself, it was my decision to go."

At that moment Shal and Emma walked into the lab, and Shal asked " What baby?"

At the sound of her voice Adam turned around and saw the two women stand behind him so he got up from his chair and left the lab.

" I'm 2 months pregnant Shal."

" Why didn't you tell us?" she asked pointing to herself and Emma.

" Because I wanted to tell Brennan first."

" He doesn't know?"

" I was gonna tell him the other night."

" Ah, the romantic dinner and bombshell" Emma said with a grin on her face.

" Yeah, something like that. Would guys mind leaving, I think the painkillers Adam gave me are kicking in cause I'm getting really tired."

" Sure we'll come back later."

After they left Ty just laid there and thought about her future and what would happen if she didn't regain the feelings in her legs. She also thought about the child growing within her and how she was going to tell Brennan. Several hours later when she woke up she found Brennan sitting next to her again, but this time he was reading 'Leaves of Grass'. As if sensing that she had woken up he looked up from his book and a smile crossed his face. " Hey Sleeping Beauty."

" Sleeping yes, Beauty no."

" In my eyes you are."

" Then you need to let check your eyes" when Ty said this a dark expression crossed Brennan's face. "Brenn please don't blame dad for what happened. If anyone's to blame it's me, it was my decision to go. I'm a grown woman, I take responsibilities for my own actions. So promise me you won't hold this against dad no matter what happens."

" I can't make you that promise Ty."

" Why not?"

" Because as far as I'm concerned it is his fault, you almost died." he said with a trace of anger in his voice.

" Brennan, please I'm begging you don't do this. He's my father and you're the man I love, I don't want to be caught in the middle of you to fighting. However if you don't stop blaming him for my mistake I will be caught in the middle." she said her voice shaky as tears streamed down her pale face.

" This isn't your fault Ty."

" And it's not Adam's so STOP blaming him. Please." she begged.

" Alright Ty I'll try." he said giving her a quick hug.

" Thank you." she whispered in his ear before he let her go. " Can you take me to your room? I don't want to stay here in the lab and my bed's not big enough for the both of us. Also knowing how protective you are of me, you're not gonna leave my side, so you might as well be comfortable and sleep in your own bed."

Chuckling he gave her his book and then carefully picked her up trying not to hurt her. When they reached his room he laid her down on his bed and made her comfortable.

" Can you hold me? I need to tell you something." she said her voice trembling slightly.

" What' wrong?" he asked holding her as tightly as he could.

" I had planned on telling you something the other night but with everything that happened… I was going to tell you that I was pregnant…"

" Oh my god" he said holding her even tighter. " How far along are you?" 

" I 'm 8 weeks pregnant. I found out a couple of days ago, and it took a while to sink, but I was planning on telling you the other night when we were supposed to go on our picnic."

" We're gonna have a baby." he said putting his hand gently on her stomach.

" Are you ok with this, I mean we haven't been together that long and we never talked about having kids. And the timing isn't all that great considering everything that's happened this week."

"Hey, we'll get through this. You're going get better, and in a couple of months we're gonna have a baby."

" What are we gonna do if I end up paralyzed? I don't want to tie you down or make you feel obligated to me, this isn't what we planned."

" It may not be what we planned Ty, but I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I hate to tell you this but you're stuck with me, so suck it up. Also for the record I'm not just saying that cause I knocked you up."

Smiling Ty just hugged Brennan, " Thank you, and I love you too. By the way great choice of words."

Brennan then turned to Ty and took something out of his pocket, " I wanted to ask you something the other night. Ty will you marry me?"

At first she just sat their speechless and in shock and then she kissed him " Yes! I'll marry you."

With that he put the ring he had in his hand on her finger.

" This is beautiful." She said looking at the ring. " Are you sure you're gonna want to be with me even if I end up paralyzed?"

" I love you. That's why I asked you to marry me, I hope that your injury is temporary, but if its not then so be it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" Can I tell the others" she asked excitedly sounding like a little kid at Christmas.

" Sure, why don't we tell them at dinner."

" Ok"

Later that night Brennan helped Ty change into some comfortable clothes and then he carried her downstairs to the kitchen where the others were gathered for dinner.

" Should have known you'd sneak her out of the lab Brennan."

" Sorry Adam, but you know I cant refuse Ty anything, she's got me wrapped around her little finger."

" That's good to know." Ty said with a grin on her face.

Emma sensed something was going on " Ok guys spill, what's going on?"

" Brennan asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Both Emma and Shalimar got up form where they were seated and hugged Ty. At the same time Jesse walked over to Brennan and congratulated him.

" Dad, say something" Ty finally said when she noticed Adam still sitting in his seat with a shocked expression on his face. Adam got up and walked over to Ty and hugged her placing a kiss on his temple, then turning to Brennan " Congratulations, I'll be honest I was doubtful about two at first but having seen you together, I believe it will work. So you have my blessing if that's what you want. Just know this Brennan you hurt her, I will make it my life's mission to make you miserable."

" Adam I would die before I let anything happen to her you know that."

" Ok you both love me and you're both overprotective, but chill out. Oh, and when I get back on my feet, I will be going back on missions, so both of you suck it up."

" Hon. Get better first then we'll deal with mine and Adam's issues, and no you won't be going on any missions once you get back on your feet."

" Why not?"

" You're pregnant." he stated.

" No shit Brennan, I never would have guessed with the morning sickness I've been suffering."

" Wait a minute, what did I miss?" asked a very confused Jesse.

Grinning Ty turned to Jesse " I thought one of the others would have told you" she said pointing to Shal, Emma and Adam " I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

" Wow. Congratulations." he said giving first her a hug then Brennan.  


" Ok lets eat I'm starving" and just to emphasize that point her stomach started growling. 

The others looked at her and started laughing.

" What I'm eating for two." Ty said laughing as well.


	2. chapter 2

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X or 7th Heaven characters so pleas don't sue me.

************

That evening while watching TV Emma asked Adam if he'd told Annie that Ty had been hurt.

" No I haven't" he replied while yawning.

" Don't you think you should, I mean if the situation was reversed wouldn't you want her to call you?"

" Yes I would. But considering it's been almost a week, can it wait till morning, I'm to tired to deal with Annie's melodramatics at the moment" while trying to stifle another yawn.

" Alright Adam, if you're this tired go to bed, you don't have to watch this movie now."

" Thanks and goodnight" he said giving her a quick kiss.

************

Adam took Emma's advice and called Annie the next morning and told her about Ty getting hurt.

" How could you let this happen? You said she would be safe with you!" Annie said her voice getting louder with agitation.

" It was an accident, she's getting better" Adam replied trying to reassure her.

" So when will she be well enough to come home?"

" She doesn't want to leave Sanctuary she feels safe here and this has become her home."

" Fine, but I want to see for myself that she's ok."

" Ok, I'll have someone I know pick you up and bring you here today."

" Good I'll be waiting."

************

Once Adam was done talking on the phone he called his contact and asked him to pick Annie and bring her to Sanctuary. He then called a team meeting where he told everyone what was going on, he also asked everyone to be on their best behavior while Annie was staying with them. At six that night Adams contact dropped Annie off at Sanctuary. 

" So this is the whole in the wall you call home?" Annie said her voice filled with disdain.

" Yes, this is our home" Adam said calmly. Then pointing to the others he introduced them " Annie these are the members of my team, Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray, whom you've already met."

" Ah yes the criminal who seduced our daughter."

" And this is Emma Delauro."

" Ma'am you don't know me so don't judge me , I've done things in the past and yes most of them were illegal, but I did what I did to survive and I'm not ashamed of that. Secondly you need to get your facts straight I didn't seduce your daughter." Brennan said all of this while trying to keep a tight rain on his temper which was starting to loose control of.

" Well I'm happy for you, but what you have to say is of no interest to me" then she turned to Adam " So is that your bit on the side?" she asked pointing at Emma " I see you like them young these days."

" Mom that's enough you're being crude and it's totally uncalled for." Ty said wheeling her wheelchair into the entryway from the living room. " Emma is a kind and caring person who doesn't deserve this."

" Oh my god!" Annie exclaimed as she rushed to her daughters side " Are you alright? Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

" Relax mom it looks worse than it really is. I'm fine and I don't need to be in bed." she said trying to reassure her mom.

" Why don't I put your bags into the guestroom" volunteered Jesse, taking Annie's suitcase.

Shal, Emm and Adam followed Jesse's lead leaving mother and daughter to talk.

" Do you need anything hon.?" Brennan asked " because I still have some work I need to take care of."

"Thanks Brenn, but no I don't. Be careful, I love you." Ty told him with a grin.

" Love you too. Don't overdo it." Brennan said with that I know everything look on his face.

" So is he off to steal someone's car or maybe rob a bank?"

" That's not funny, he doesn't do stuff like that anymore he's a good man and I happen to love him." with that said she turned her wheelchair around and rolled herself back into the living room. " Take a load off." she said pointing at the huge sofa. " So how is everyone?"

" They're all worried about you and frankly so am I."

" As you can see I'm fine so stop worrying."

" Actually I don't see that at all. I see my daughter who is normally a physically active child in a wheelchair paralyzed."

" According to dad that's temporary, just till the swelling goes down."

" Well I talked with a specialist back at the Glenoak hospital and he says this could very well be permanent."

" If by some twist of fate this is permanent, then I'll adapt. I'm a feral mom I don't give up that easily I way to much to live for."

" How did this happen? And please don't tell me it doesn't matter because it does."

" I went on a mission, it was a setup, and I got hurt end of story."

" No not end of story. The end will be when I get you back home and away from these freaks who put your life in danger."

" Mom, I am one of those freaks" she yelled her eyes flashing yellow " and for the record what happened is my fault, Brennan warned me not to go and I ignored him. Getting hurt is one of the risks you take when you're a part of this team. It could have just as easily been Shal or Emm who got hurt, but they were lucky. These people are my family they love me for who I am and they don't judge me. This is my new home and I'm not going anywhere."

" What about the rest of us?"

" You're also my family and I love you, I'll still come home and visit."

" Is because you're afraid to leave, are you afraid of how that guy would react."

" Brennan? He would never hurt me. He loves me and I love him. Also mom you need to learn to accept him because he's going to be a part of your family as well."

" What are you talking about?"

" Brennan asked me to marry him and I said yes."

" But you two barely know each other."

" I know everything I need to know about him and his past. I'm also 8 weeks pregnant with his child."

" What were you thinking?" 

" We didn't plan this but we're both happy. Dad says the baby's healthy."

" So is the baby gonna be different like you?"

" My guess is yes. Both Brennan and I are new mutants, so the odds are 99.9%. We probably won't know what kind until after the baby is born but that's ok."

When Ty said this Annie got up off of the couch and stormed out of the living room in search of Adam. She found him in his lab and they got into a heated argument were Annie broke several glass objects.

_________________________________________________

**__**

Thanks to those who've read my story , please review and if you have any ideas for what could happen next please let me know.


	3. disscussions

****

Thanks for the reviews, sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I've been works been crazy, I didn't know what should happen next and I've been working on some other stuff. Please r&r and let me know what could happen next cause I'm stuck, also sorry this is so short.

_____________________________________________________________________

Back at the Camden house a family meeting was called to discuss everything that had happened. 

" I know all of you want to know what is going on so here's the whole story. To start off with its true Ty isn't my biological daughter. After Matt was born Annie and I went through a rough patch where we separated and talked about getting a divorce. During our separation Annie met Adam a geneticist working for GENOMEX, however, your mother and I started talking, we decided to give our marriage another shot. Once we were together again she found out she was pregnant."

" What so you decided to raise Ty as your own and damn the consequences?" Marie asked.

" It's not like that Marie, we just decided to do what was best for our family."

" Well I'm not surprised she left all upset." Simon stated matter-of-factly .

Ruthie then added her own comment " So what is this about her having special abilities?"

" Your sister is what has been deemed a New Mutant specifically a Feline Feral." 

" What is that?" Matt asked cautiously.

" Well when Ty was born she had a genetic disorder that affects 1 in 1.5 million children in the country, and as far as the doctors could tell us there is no known cure. So in desperation we went to GENOMEX, however, Adam no longer worked their. The doctors said that they had an experimental treatment that could save her life. Unfortunately their were no known side effects."

" So what were these side effects?" Matt asked again.

" Well Ty has special abilities, this means she has greater strength, mobility, agility, sight and hearing."

" Ok, next question what was the treatment?" Matt asked.

" Well they spliced her DNA with that of a tiger."

" No wonder their were side effects." Simon said sarcastically " I understand that this treatment saved her life but when are scientists gonna learn that mother nature has a way of biting you in the ass, when you mess with her."

" Alright, so we've kind of covered why she left but there has to be more to it. Also why did mom leave in such a hurry yesterday?"

" Ty left because as you know she found Adam and she wants to get to know him better, also he can teach her how to control her abilities better. Also he wants to see how her DNA is evolving because new mutant DNA is constantly changing. Brennan is the other reason your sister left, he had to return to work and she wanted to be near him."

" Right she's in love." Matt said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

" Matt be quiet."

" Shut up Matt." Lucy and Marie said in response.

" The reason why your mother left yesterday is that she found out Ty was involved in an accident last week. She's ok for the most part, she has some cuts and bruises and then their was some bruising to her spine so at the moment she's paralyzed from the waist down. However that is believed to be temporary."

" What kind of accident?"

" From what your mom told me some beams from a bridge fell on her."

" How do beams from a bridge just fall on someone?"

" From what your mother has told me your sister and two of her friends were out trying to help someone and things went wrong."

" Ok dad, but what aren't you telling us?" asked an intuitive Lucy.

" Well when Ty was hurt they also discovered that she is 8 weeks pregnant."

" What?" everyone asked in unison.

" How stupid can she be? So what does Brennan think of all of this?"

" It would seem that Ty and Brennan are actually pretty happy about the pregnancy. Also they've decided to get married."

" Wow, and people thought I'm the screw-up in this family." Marie stated matter-of-factly.

And so it continued. Over the next few hours the family continued to discuss what was happening in their family.


	4. Chapter 4

**_First off I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but writer's block has been a BH!!! I want to thank all of that reviewed and thanks for the suggestions. If you have any more please let me know. I hope you enjoy please R&R._**

Annie Camden stayed at sanctuary for a total of two weeks driving the inhabitants up the wall.

" Ty are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" Annie asked again just before leaving.

" Mom, this is my home now. I'll come back to Glenoak for a visit when I'm back on my feet. Please try to understand this is something I have and want to do."

After Annie left things started to go back to normal, the team continued to go on missions and helping those new mutants who needed it. When the guys were on these missions Ty would work the computers, databases or help Adam with the lab work. But when the team was on there own time Shal and Ty would be in the dojo working on Ty's physical therapy. They had partnered up because Shal seemed to be the only one who could handle Ty. Ty was frustrated with the slow progress she was making, she hated having too rely on the others for almost everything that she needed.

" Ty could you come to the lab please." Adam said over the comm. System as he prepared everything for her checkup.

Rolling her wheel chair into the lab. " What's going on?" she asked.

" It's time for your weekly checkup."

" Yeah" Ty said with little enthusiasm.

" So how have you been feeling?" Adam asked his voiced filled with concern at seeing his daughter in the depressed state instead of her usual vibrant self.

" I'm no longer suffering from morning sickness" she said a small grin forming on her lips " also, I'm not sure what this means but I'm starting to get this tingling feeling in my legs and feet."

" What kind of tingling?"

" It's the same feeling I used to get when my hands or feet fall asleep."

" Well that's a good sign, most of the swelling along your spine has gone down. So if you keep up your physical therapy in time you should be able to use your legs."

" Before the baby's born?" she asked her voice filled with hope.

" I can't promise you that but there is a chance, I mean you still have 5 months till your due date. So how about I call Brennan down here, so we can do your ultrasound so we can see how the 'bump' is doing" Adam said using the nickname they'd given the baby. " Brennan could you come to the lab please."

" Sure Adam."

Five minutes later Brennan walked into the lab " is everything alright?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

Ty smiled at Brennan " everything is fine babe, dad and I just wanted you here for the ultrasound" she said her voice all giddy with excitement at the chance of seeing her baby.

" Cool, but before we get to that, how's Ty doing?"

" She's doing well Brennan, there has been a slow but steady improvement in her recovery. Like I told her there could be a chance that she might have some of the mobility back in her legs by the time she has the baby."

" That's great." Brennan said with a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

Adam pulled over a cart that had all of his instruments on it. He then lifted Ty's shirt enough to reveal her slightly rounded belly, he then grabbed a bottle of gel off the cart and put some on her stomach causing Ty to giggle. " Ok, before I go any further have you two decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?"

" Yeah, Adam we did, and we've decided to wait." Brennan said picking up Ty's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

" So lets see how my grandchild is doing." Adam said picking up an instrument that looked like a magic wand. He then started to pass it over her stomach while watching the TV monitor on the far side of the room. The sound of the baby's heart beat also filled the lab. " Everything looks great" Adam says after several minutes " the baby seems to be in perfect health considering everything that has happened. So here you go." Adam said after wiping the gel off of Ty's stomach, and giving each of the proud parents a copy of the ultrasound picture that he'd taken.

" Thanks dad."

" No problem honey."

When they were done in the lab Brennan and Ty went back to his room to talk.

**__**

Thanks again for reading and please R&R.


End file.
